


Femme Me Up, Harry

by Vibrant_D



Category: Timothée Chalamet & Harry Styles
Genre: Frills, Girly Things, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_D/pseuds/Vibrant_D
Summary: Harry Styles invites Timothée Chalamet for a day of play at The Drake Hotel.  There are manicures, makeup, dresses, and sex!
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Femme Me Up, Harry

“Are you sure about this? Do you really think it will look good?” I ask with trepidation. 

“Oh yes! Very sure!” Harry replied as he tenderly painted my nail with a pale pink lacquer. His accent. That voice. I feel a couple butterflies every time he speaks. 

“But the color? Really?” This attitude may be off putting, but I can’t bite my tongue. I could go for a darker color, but this shade of pink it really beyond what I would like on myself. 

“Really, Timothée. When I started thinking about today, this was the first detail I imagined on you. I’ve always admired your long fingers in pictures and this... well, this is really sexy.” Harry looks up from his careful concentration on my hands to give me a wink. This man knows how to seduce people as if he holds a Ph.D. in Flirting. I pay attention to my pulse as it quickens and he goes back to work, silently. Harry thought about this day? He admires my fingers? As in multiple times? I feel my body vibrating with a strange mix of feelings. He holds my hand in his palm and I swear he can feel my skin burning where it’s touching his, although his demeanor gives nothing away. 

Allowing myself a moment to get my head on straight, I get lost in the possibilities of this day, this interaction that I’ve been dreaming about for five weeks that felt like five years.

It was Harry who reached out to me after my latest photo shoot with Soarise. Since our interview last year, he and I have exchanged a few fun bantering texts, but when he saw those photos he called me straight away. Surprised to see his number on my caller ID I panicked and let it ring too many times. I listened to his voicemail with an anxious feeling gripping my body. 

“Yo, Timmy. Just saw your latest shoot. Wow... call me.” Wow? He thinks I’m wow? This was thrilling. 

I called him right back pretending I had just missed picking up the phone, rather than being seized with fright. Calling on my acting skills I sounded cool as a cucumber giving him a casual greeting. 

That gravely voice came through the receiver and I got goose flesh immediately. He complimented me on the shoot and asked what sort of creative agency I had on it. I told him it was a joint effort between Soarise and I, but yes, the frilly shirts were my choice. 

“Timmy, you looked incredible. Truly aspirational man, I mean it.”

I said thank you way too many times with my signature ahhh and umms and too many pauses. Totally uncool. No more cucumber.

Harry then suggested we meet up in the near future to talk fashion and whatever else. We did this celebrity style and had our agents find a time and venue. It shocked me it happened this fast, but the anticipation had me distracted the whole wait. People noticed my mind was elsewhere and I had to make many excuses for my spacey behavior. 

Here we are, on the top floor of The Drake in Chicago. The old building is the most elegant backdrop for our rendezvous. When I asked Harry why this place, he said it was because he enjoyed the tea service and appreciated the ambiance. He said it was his favorite hotel in the US. Being a New Yorker, I never considered Chicago. I had no need for it, but I saw what he saw and was taken by the look of things. Noticing the carpets and crown molding I understood this the perfect environment to match his style. Kind of similar to the way Jason Schwartzman looks perfect against every backdrop in a Wes Anderson film. The colors and style match very well with the bright, printed suits Harry normally sports on stage. It made sense, this choice. Knowing he paid attention to the details made me feel special and appreciated. He was sharing a secret with me. A love of his I would have not otherwise seen. A gift. 

“There! Perfection!” Harry finished applying polish to my last nail, replaced the brush in the bottle and held both of my hands in his gently, admiring his art. Now that I saw the finished product, I agreed with him. Pale pink suited me. It was a slight, glowing contrast to my nearly translucent skin and made my fingers look even longer. He lifted my hands to his face and gently blew on the polish, fanning his breath across my hands. The smell coming from his mouth was delicious and spicy. He smelled of cloves and cardamom. How? What made him smell that way? I hoped to discover the secret sometime soon. 

“Yes, Harry. You were right. Pale pink is my color,” I said through a coy smile. 

“I’m glad you’re learning to trust me, Timmy,” he purred as he dropped my hands and rested both heavy palms on my shoulders. “Now what to do with this face?” Harry let his huge smile spread. I stared at his teeth, suddenly wanting to lick them. They are just so pearly and beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful. 

“First, can I clarify what we’re doing here today?” I had to finally ask, letting my anxiety get the better of me. Harry gingerly handed me a glass of champagne, as to not mess up my beautiful manicure. I realized we hadn’t really discussed this much. Is this just a casual hang? There’s no way of telling with him. I took a too large swig of champagne to tamp down those nerves. 

“We’re just playing, T. I wanted to hang out with you. Neither of us can really galavant across a city any longer, so I just thought a day indoors would be fun.”

I suppressed a nervous laugh and steadied my face. “Harry, I’m not sure you have a realistic impression of who I am. I can galavant across pretty much any city without a problem.” 

Harry moved his palm to my cheek and said with a melancholy sigh, “Someday you won’t. Probably someday soon. It’s a drag, but we were born to entertain and it eventually happens if you have any talent. I live my life indoors and in desolate places... Luckily, I can bring my family and friends with me wherever I go, so I’m never truly lonely. Just longing for the days when I could step out of the house without a care or plan or bodyguard.” 

My heart ached for him, and somehow for me too. I try not to get ahead of myself and imagine that I’m going to be the next Brad Pitt, but maybe I will be. Maybe that’s my future. I don’t like the idea of needing a bodyguard everywhere I go. That sounds so tiring. “So just a fun day then?” I asked trying to lighten the mood. 

“Just a fun day indeed,” he said while lightly pinching, then patting my cheek. 

Okay, anything could happen. I’m here for the experience. Just trying to go with it.


End file.
